Can I Ever Live Without You?
by AliasDemon99
Summary: Songfic starting off from when Sydney meets up with “the man” in Taipei. She breaks down


TITLE: Can I Ever Live Without You?  
AUTHOR: AliasDemon99  
RATING: PG-just for safety  
SUMMARY: Songfic starting off from when Sydney meets up with "the man" in Taipei. She breaks down at the thought that she lost Vaughn....(Dont worry Vaughn fans)  
DISCLAIMERS: I do not own this song or Alias. No need to sue.  
Song: Where Are You Now   
Artist: Britney Spears   
Album: Oops!... I did it again   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
I shot her, and very willingly at that. She had destroyed my once loving father, she destroyed my childhood, she destroyed my dignity, she killed innocent CIA agents, she betrayed her country, she betrayed me. I was glad I shot her. I wouldn't have cared if I had gotten killed in the process. I had nothing left to live for... First, it had been revenge for Danny, but it soon changed to the hope of someday being happy and free with Vaughn. But now he was gone...and there was nothing left for me to live for, not bringing down Sd-6, not my dad, not Will, not Francie, no one, nothing.  
But, unfortunately, I was not killed in the process of killing her. Too bad. I wanted to die, I wanted to be in heaven with Vaughn. I would take care of being dead later, after I knew that Will was safe.  
Tears kept rolling down my ivory cheeks, it was something I just couldn't help. I had been in love with him. And I never had a chance to tell him. It was all my fault. He was dead because of me. I hate myself.  
I continue down the endless halls. I didn't know how to get out, so I just kept walking.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jack and Will sat in the van just outside the club forming a plan in which Will insisted on participating in, but Jack did not want to fight, he had to get Sydney and Vaughn out, and soon.  
After finally formatting a decent plan(The plan was to just walk around searching the place), the two men set off in the halls where Sydney was presently exploring.  
  
  
Jack was the first to spot Sydney who was still wearing her eccentric blue wig and "Barely there" clothes.  
She looked defeated. Her mascara was running all over her face due to all the crying she was doing. Jack looked at his poor, exhausted, and obviously upset daughter and his heart sank.  
"Sydney!" was all the poor man could get out. Will followed slowly behind Jack and was amazed at what Syd was wearing, or lack there of. He had noticed how upset she looked but didn't think much of it until she collapsed in front of him and her father.  
She cried uncontrollably as her father bent down gently next to her. He had no idea what had made his daughter so upset.  
She now was not only crying but also screaming irrationally.  
Jack could make out only bits and pieces of what she was saying...  
"He's gone....I killed him......I want to die.....I killed her too......please bring him back...no no help me help him!!!"  
"Sydney! What happened? Who killed whom? What are you talking about? Darling calm down!" Jack looked deep into his daughters eyes and she finally calmed down enough to tell him what he needed to hear.  
  
"Vaughn drowned daddy! I killed mom. I want to die. I cant live without him, I love him. I want to be with him! I want him to be safe! I love him more than I ever loved Danny or Noah! I need him!"  
I wake up every night To see the state I'm in It's like an endless fight I never seem to win  
All the while Will watched this, he was amazed that Sydney had been so much in love with someone, then jealousy rained over him. He wanted to be the one she loved. How could he be so evil! The man Syd loved was dead and she was so upset that she wanted to kill herself! Good Lord!  
I can't go on as long as I believe  
Can't let go when I keep wondering ....  
Where are you now,   
what have you found   
Where is your heart,   
when I'm not around   
Where are you now,   
you gotta let me know   
Oh baby,   
so I can let you go   
  
Sydney was still clinging to the floor, still screaming and sobbing when a dark, somewhat soggy figure entered the hall and ran towards them.  
"Sydney!"  
Sydney slowly looked up and saw Vaughn. Soggy and wet and still as sexy as ever.  
She could hardly believe her eyes. Was that really Vaughn standing in front of her? It couldn't be, ....but it was.  
She ran to him. She grabbed hold of him so tight he started to gag. Slightly loosening her grip she looked up at Vaughn, her eyes full of happiness.  
Then, at the very same moment both said "I love you". Then, the one thing they had always been waiting for happened. Their first kiss. It was passionate and sweet, like they had both imagined it would be. They could care less about the surprised looks that Syd's father and Will were giving them. All they could think about was each other. Now they could finally be happy. There was, deep in their hearts a mutual agreement going on, which Vaughn whispered lightly in her ear as so not to be heard.  
"We will leave here...escape..never come back..we will be happy together. Away from the lying and deceiving, we will enter our own world. We will escape to France and never be taunted by Sd-6 or the CIA or anything. We will bring along only your father, my mother, and Will and Francie if they want to come. And that is that." Vaughn spoke passionately and with a certain assurance in his voice. And Sydney knew that this is what they had to do. And she was pleased to do it. She would finally get to start a family with Michael Vaughn. Her father and friends would still be close by whenever she needed them. This was perfect.  
I can hear your voice  
The ring of yesterday  
It seems so close to me   
But yet so far away   
I should let it out  
To save what's left of me   
And close the doors of doubt   
Revive my dignity   
But, I can't go on  
as long as I believe  
Can't let go when I keep wondering  
Where are you now,   
what have you found   
Where is your heart,   
when I'm not around   
I should let it out, it's time to let you go  
Oh baby, I just want to know  
Oh baby, I just want to know  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
END 


End file.
